familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. He's a quite narcissistic, handsome, mustachioed man who recaps news in pleasing baritone. In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story it is revealed that his mustache is fake, but this is not confirmed as the Griffin family actually acted out the film. It was eventually confirmed the mustache is fake in Stewie B. Goode, when he has to return it to the studio as it is actually their property when he is fired. Tom is not one to be politically correct, nor does he take into account the feelings of anyone, including broadcast partner Diane Simmons. He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he was divorced from in Mother Tucker, and is the father of Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and he once had a dead one, whom Peter ran over. He becomes Peter's step dad in the episode Mother Tucker, and they became very close. Meg developed a crush on him in one episode. In And Then There Were Fewer, Diane Simmons murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to jail for the crime. It is unknown whether he is still in jail after Lois found out that Diane was the real murderer. Trivia * His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. But overall suggests he is merely a narcissist. * He frequently picks up hookers. * Although he and Diane appear to hate each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane with. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also makes many sexual jokes about her on the air. * His name in the Pilot Pitch is Mike Tucker. * Seth MacFarlane only does a minor adjustment to his voice when speaking, as the character is very close to his natural voice. * He seems to always make fun of Diane Simmons.(Mostly in previous seasons) * Tom has an unhealthy obsesion over Megan Fox and even has her phone number. Quotes * Tom: Coming up: Diane's weight. * Tom: (After reading a list of names of famous actors) ...and that concludes the list of people who were mean to me in junior high. Tomorrow – high school! * Tom: Hello and welcome to Quahog's Special People's Games. I'm Tom Tucker. :Diane: And I'm Diane Simmons. It's a great day to be alive, Tom, able-bodied or not. :Tom: It sure is, Diane. Today we'll see some of Quahog's finest athletes struggle valiantly against God's twisted designs. You'll cheer, you'll cry, you might even get a cheap laugh or two. :Diane: I know I will, Tom. In fact, there's the distinct possibility that by the end of the day, we'll all be going to Hell. :Tom: I'll see you there, Diane. * Tom:(After lying about the last Pawtucket scroll being found) That's right, I made it up. I figured if people thought the last scroll was found, everyone would stop looking, giving me the edge to find it myself. What I did was wrong... and as an act of contrition, I will now insert this carnivorous earwig into my brain. (Inserts earwig) Heh... kinda tickles. (After a few more seconds, inhales deeply through the nose and falls down screaming) Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Oh God!!! It's eating out the back of my eyes!!! Ahh!!! * Tom: We now go live to Diane being a bitch. Diane? * Diane: Are you as excited as I am, Tom? :Tom: Are you kidding, Diane? I got wood! (Pulls out a wooden board) * Tom: That's right, Diane, and I'll tell you what else will be examined: this cock. (Looks down and pulls out a rooster.) * Tom: I'm sorry, there's a handsome man in my spoon. You'll have to come back later. * Diane: Quite a situation we've got here, Tom. :Tom: "Quite a situation we've got here, Tom" indeed, Diane. *'Tom': And now this... *'Tom' (After spitting out coffee given to him by Neil) What the hell is in this? :Neil Goldman: Sweet and Low! That's for trying to steal my woman. :Tom: Go back and bring it to me with urine in it like I asked. :Neil Goldman: Yes, sir. Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Major Characters